Reencuentro
by Okami-Azdriell99
Summary: Kadaj ve de un modo diferente a su Nii-san, lo que ocasiona algo inesperado... aviso yaoi


Reencuentro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, que bien quisiera pero la triste realidad es otra, son propiedad de Square- Enix y compañía.

Básicamente la historia esta ubicada en la de Final Fantasy Advent Children pero con un final digamos un tanto diferente.

Ellos eran un equipo, desde siempre habían estado juntos y los unió aun más la misión de encontrar a Madre, sin embargo también existían algunas diferencias como el que cada quien tenía si propio estilo de pelea, el largo de su cabello y muchas otras cosas más, pero había en especial una diferencia mucho más importante que cualquier otra, ya que solo incluía a uno de los tres y esta era: que Kadaj veía de un modo muy distinto a su Nii-san al contrarió de Yazzo y Loz, para quienes Cloud solo representaba una forma de encontrar a Madre.

Desde la primera vez que Kajad vio a Strife se sintió atraído por el rubio, le gusto la agresividad con la que respondió a su ataque, y sin duda hubiese deseado que más adelante se uniera a ellos en vez de traicionarlos; pero eso forma parte de la forma del ex-Soldado, era un Lobo solitario que hacía las cosas por su propia cuenta, ya que jamás pudo perdonarse el no salvar a quienes eran importantes para él.

Indudablemente el líder del grupo hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar un momento a solas con el rubio, y cuando por fin encontró a Madre, tuvo su oportunidad.

Primero ocurrió aquella peligrosa pero excitante persecución sobre las motos, donde una vez más intervinieron en ayuda de Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz; pero después pelearon finalmente uno contra uno el peliplateado y Cloud.

El de cabello plateado utilizando su espada de dos cuchillas mientras su Nii-san su ahora First Tsurugi, peleaban a la par, sus fuerzas en apariencia equilibradas; más sin embrago Cloud denotaba una cierta ventaja y Kadaj por su parte debía proteger el contenedor donde estaba Madre, limitando de ese modo un poco sus movimientos.

Después de una ardua lucha finalmente el ex–Soldado desarmo al peliplateado, quedando indefenso Kadaj sabía que solo tenía una opción, pero al mirar a Strife frente a él con aquella decisión en sus ojos azules, con su cuerpo en tensión a punto de atacarlo; dudo un momento y entonces sin más, olvidándolo todo, se lanzo sobre el rubio.

El peliplatedo espero en cualquier momento ser atravesado por le espada del ex–Soldado, pero eso nunca sucedió, así que aprovechando esa oportunidad Kadaj beso a Cloud en los labios.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron aún mas por la sorpresa, ya que de todas las acciones que esperaba por parte del peliplateado esta era la última que hubiese imaginado, no lo había atacado cuando lo vio acercarse por que no traía su arma pero nunca pensó que haría algo como eso; y su desconcierto aumento cuando sintió una juguetona lengua en sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar. El

ex-Soldado no supo por que pero abrió la boca dejándola entrar y entonces inició una batalla entre ellas, para después explorar cada centímetro de la boca ajena.

Ahí estaban Cloud y Kadaj besándose, con la First Tsurugi de Strife entre ambos cuerpos y en una de las manos del peliplateado la caja que contenía a Madre. Ambos objetos no tardaron en caer al suelo, mientras ellos se separaban por la falta de aire.

Se miraron ojos azules contra verdes, solo un instante, solo un momento y al siguiente Kadaj ya estaba sobre Cloud. Nuevamente el peliplateado estaba besando al rubio, quien de inmediato le correspondió, después Kadaj comenzó a decender hacia su cuello, entre tanto le bajo el cierre de su chaleco y comenzó a acariciarlo para después besar cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, deteniéndose un momento en sus sonrosados pezones haciendo gemir a Strife; Kadaj había bajado hasta el lugar donde el pantalón del rubio se convertía en un estorbo y mostraba su clara excitación sin detenerse, puesto que ambos lo necesitaban, se deshizo de esa prenda liberando así el miembro del rubio, el cual no tardo en meterlo por completo a su boca.

Mientras Kadaj se entretenía en su ardua labor de lamer y chupar el miembro del rubio, sentía como Cloud acariciaba sus cabellos plateados, parecía que esa visión era del agrado del rubio, quien no tardo en terminar debido a las tan buenas atenciones que Kadaj le proporcionaba, sin embargo no puedo evitar que un nombre escapara de sus labios.

-Sephiroth –

Aquel nombre dejo frió a Kadaj, ya que le recordó la "reunión" que tenían planeada, por eso habían buscado a Madre, para traer de regreso al más querido de sus hijos, además le revelo que todo ese tiempo el rubio había estado pensando en el Soldado Perfecto, por esa razón le había permitido llegar tan lejos.

El peliplateado bebió por completo el semen de Strife pero en vez de parecerle una experiencia agradable y gustarle, le supo a hiel amarga, ante tal desilusión; se aparto del rubio con el corazón oprimido, después de todo su Nii-san era como Madre, ambos no le querían tanto como a Sephiroth; pero aun así cumpliría con sus deseos. Busco aquello por lo que tanto había batallado: Madre, al darse cuanta que la caja que la contenía estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros de él, fue por ella la tomo y de inmediato la abrió e introdujo en su pecho los últimos restos de Jenova.

Cloud quien apenas se reponía de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba haciendo Kadaj, así que no pudo detenerlo.

El cuerpo del peliplateado fue cubierto por una luz tan cegadora que obligo al rubio a cerrar los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos la persona que estaba frente a él ya no era la misma; tenía también el cabello plateado pero era más largo, le llegaba debajo de la cintura; sus ojos era grises en vez de verdes, su apariencia mayor, más masculina y con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, era simplemente perfecto, era Sephiroth.

Strife no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba quien más deseaba tener a su lado en esos momentos y quizá para siempre. Eso debía ser un sueño, pero no lo era, el rubio lo comprobó cuando sintió que el mayor lo atrajo hacia si y lo abrazo de manera posesiva.

-Es que no podías esperarme – le reclamo el peliplateado.

-Yo…- trato de explicarse Cloud pero no sabía que decirle, ni como justificarse, aún estaba muy impactado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno entonces tendré que castigarte –

Sin más Sephiroth tomo el miembro de Cloud y comenzó a masturbarlo de manera ruda, casi violenta.

La sorpresa no le duro mucho al rubio ya que casi de inmediato empezó a gemir a pesar de la brusquedad del mayor, y cuando estuvo a punto de terminar por segunda vez Sephiroth se detuvo de repente, dejando a Cloud con una sensación de frustración, ya que no le permitió terminar.

El menor miro molesto al Soldado Perfecto, quien le sonrió nuevamente de aquella forma que no tenía nada de agradable, ni mucho menos tierno, sino solo soberbia algo que hubiera asustado a cualquier otro pero no al rubio ya que conocía muy bien a Sephiroth, y bien podía esperar una actitud así de su parte.

-No tan rápido – le dijo el peliplateado a modo de burla al menor.

El Soldado Perfecto aparto un poco al rubio de él y lo obligo a acostarse en el suelo, boca arriba después se coloco sobre Stife y empezó a besarlo, siguiendo el mismo camino que Kadaj dejo a su paso, como si quisiera borrar todas aquellas marcas ajenas y dejar las suyas propias.

Cloud quiso también participar y corresponder a las caricias, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo el peliplateado le sujeto ambas manos sobre su cabeza sin dejar que lo hiciera.

-¡Ey! – se quejo el rubio.

-Quieto, tú solo disfruta – fue la simple respuesta del mayor.

¿Disfrutar?, que no lo dijo que lo castigaría, pero Cloud ya no pudo meditarlo más por que en ese momento sintió como Sephiroth le mordía un pezón, se entretuvo con ambos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos de una manera lentamente torturosa. El rubio se movía dividido entre el dolor y el placer, tratando de liberar sus manos pero le fue imposible, estaban bien sujetas.

-¿Qué ocurre no te gusta? – le pregunto el mayor con cierta burla en su voz mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, sin duda una parte muy sensible de Cloud.

Reponiéndose un poco, el rubio lo miro con fingido reproche.

-No es justo – le dijo.

Y no lo era, ya que ese era el juego de uno solo, Sephiroth se divertía a placer con el cuerpo de Cloud, torturándolo y provocándole placer al mismo tiempo, mientas lo tenía sometido sin dejarle intervenir.

-De acuerdo tú ya te has divertido, esta vez es mi turno – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta el menor.

El peliplateado separo las piernas del rubio y sin prepararlo previamente lo embistió por completo.

Esta vez Cloud no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor ante semejante brusquedad, y fue aun peor ya que el Soldado Perfecto comenzó a moverse sin esperar a que se acostumbra a la invasión.

Sephiroth lo estaba lastimando más sin embargo el rubio no tardo en disfrutarlo a pesar de la violencia de los movimientos del mayor, pero es que así era el Soldado Perfecto, todo en él era fuerza, seguridad y sin duda había algo agresivo en él o más bien demandante, claro sin perder de ningúna manera su gesto de elegancia.

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, con un grito sonoro mientras pronunciaban el nombre del otro, después el peliplateado permaneció sobre el rubio.

Mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban Cloud, quien finalmente ya podía mover sus manos no pudo evitar tomar un mechón de los largos y plateados cabellos de Sephiroth, observándolo con atención, admirando su brillo especial; aun no podía creer que estaba ahí con él, no entendía ¿Cómo era que había pasado?, como tampoco le importaba; lo único que necesitaba era sentirlo como en ese momento a su lado sin importar que lo hiciera "sufrir", que lo hiciera feliz, que más daba, solo que permaneciera con él.

En ese instante no había nada más, ni la Corriente Vital, ni Jenova, ni Shinra; incluso tampoco Midgar, ni su antiguo grupo Avalanch que se había reunido otra vez; aun menos importaban los otros peliplateados, ni siquiera recordaba que hace poco estaba con el líder de ellos, no, en ese momento solo existía: Sephiroth.

Owari…

Alguien a notado que amo a Sephiroth n_n!!!... ya enserio la idea para este fanfic surgió cuando estaba viendo un doujinshi de Cloud y el grupo de Kadaj, donde a nuesto pobre rubio lo tratan muy mal pero al último Kadaj le revela a Strife que esta enamorado de él; así que pensé no es mala idea, ¿por qué no?, de modo que lo intente pero como abran notado termino siendo un SephirothXCloud, ¬_¬ gomen fue inevitable adoro a esta pareja… quizá después le de otra oportunidad a Kadaj pero ya veremos… bueno suerte y hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!


End file.
